


London Spy Drabbles

by themuller



Category: London Spy
Genre: London Spy Drabble Fest 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuller/pseuds/themuller
Summary: Drabbles for the London Spy Drabble Fest 2016 on tumblr.
A big thank you to BoredPsychpath_JC and versions91 for hosting, organising and modding the London Spy Drabble Fest 2016. It has been so much fun!!!





	1. A moment, an eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to lysanatt for the beta!  
> Any remaining mistakes are my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny stands on the bridge.

The place, the day, the hour, even.

Today — this moment — would have, should have, been their anniversary.

Standing on the bridge, Danny turned away from the water. Closing his eyes, he covered his face with his hands.

Then he heard it.

Thump, thump, thump.

So very like that fateful morning. And like that morning, someone was now standing in front of Danny, someone slightly out of breath, moving closer, close enough for Danny to feel the warmth of another body, breath ghosting over the back of his hands.

“Are you okay?”

It was his voice, Alex’s voice. Close. Real.

Impossible.

Danny wanted to answer him, to say the words, as if evoking a ritual:

“I’m fine, I’ll always be fine if only —“

Paralysed, he stayed quiet, stunned.

“Danny?”

The touch of fingers, gentle, hesitating, as if the apparition was afraid to frighten Danny. Unexpectedly, the realisation had him smiling. When he lifted his head and opened his eyes, he was met with an unsure smile from sincere, beloved eyes. Without another word, Danny slowly closed the space between them, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. When they parted, they held each others gaze, drawing one another back into a tight embrace. The world around them fell away, the last months forgotten. No words were heard, but they were talking. They were telling tales of sorrow and grief, of loneliness and despair, of survival and strength; telling it through a caress, through a tear caught on its way over blushing skin; through a kiss unfolding the story of betrayal and weakness. Wordlessly Alex explained and Danny forgave.

Both of them knowing and understanding, both of them renewing their silent promises to each other.

An eternity became a blink of an eye and a moment turned into forever.


	2. Telltale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is easy to read.

Danny is easy to read. Alex knows his tells, the small ones and the obvious ones.

Danny is an enigma, too.

For Alex, Danny is utterly incomprehensible. Like, their very first meeting on the bridge, when Alex asked and Danny answered. The words were a lie, but his body was telling the truth without trying to hide anything. This is Danny’s way of pretending. If you listen, he lies. But watch, and Danny will show you the truth.

Alex lies. And somehow, Danny understands. Alex needs to lie.

And Alex wants to tell the truth. But Alex is selfish.

He wants to lose himself in the warm embrace of Danny’s arms. He wants to become more than himself under the attention and care of Danny’s hands and lips. When their bodies move in unison, when he comes; laid bare for Danny to see; unleashing himself and taking, receiving, holding on to every single moment of their time together.

Because Danny understands. Danny knows. And still, Danny stays.

Open, vulnerable, innocent.

Cautious, guarded.

Wicked, even, Alex thinks, his mind drifting to their first night together. As always, his face is a mask only Danny can decipher. The smile he returns tells Alex that Danny knows.

Alex knows. He knows what will happen tomorrow. Tonight, maybe, if they work fast. And he should tell Danny. Should tell him to hide, to lie, to give up on Alex.

Danny is easy to read. Alex knows his tells.

But Alex is selfish, too selfish to leave Danny. Too selfish, to tell Danny to leave. Alex wants to see Danny’s smile, feel Danny’s lips, even if it is just a small peck; wants to bathe in the warmth of Danny’s glance.

For once, Danny believes Alex’s lie. And Alex turns up the radio.


	3. Dream a little dream with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WWII AU. Danny and Alex in Bergen Belsen. April 14, 1945.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst!

Cold, dark, damp. Moans and muffled cries filled the barracks. There was shuffling when yet another body gave up and half starved people were ripping the ragged clothes from it. Danny curled himself tighter around Alex, trying to shield him from the sodden ground, the noises of despair and hopelessness.

Fever had hit Alex the day before, and Danny knew that time was running out fast. It had only been a few days since they had been moved from another camp, released from Purgatory only to be dumped in Hell.

Everything was quiet once again, as quiet as could be. Danny found the crumble of bread, several days old, saved for Alex. Chewing carefully, he fed Alex like a bird its fledgeling. It would have to suffice for the rest of the night and probably most of the next day.

“I had a dream,” Danny began, speaking softly, “about us.”

Alex’s eyelids fluttered, but remained closed. His breathing was shallow, too fast.

“We were having breakfast at this posh place you know.”

Danny continued with a forced smile in his voice.

“Eggs with thick slices of bacon, fried mushrooms, and grilled tomatoes.”

Danny remembered the vividness of the dream; he could almost smell the freshly baked bread, almost feel the warmth of the cup of tea, heavy and sweet with milk and sugar; the feeling of content when they had finished their opulent meal. The satisfied, bright smile Alex had given him.

Alex made a small noise, nudging Danny on. And Danny pulled him closer, whispering every little detail from his dream, trying to keep his hopes alive, to give Alex one more hour, one more day; pulling both of them through the darkness and desperation of yet another night.


	4. Reboot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor.

“If this is a lie —“

Trembling, with clenched fists Danny stood in the middle of the living room. He said the words to the room at large, not able to address the silent shape looming in the doorway.

Despite standing in the shadow, Danny knew fullwell who was supposed to be in front of him. He would recognise this person anytime, anywhere in the world. And this person was dead, had been dead for two years now. A cruel kind of anniversary, Danny thought, gritting his teeth when he realised that in fact it was two years to the day since he had crept through the attic and opened the trunk.

Two years, in which he had fought to learn how to live without the people he loved.

“If this is a lie, please, stop now.”

It was a plea, begging even. The figure did shake its head, slowly, deliberate. Danny’s breathing hitched.

“Tell me this is not a lie,” he whispered, his voice breaking.

Silence.

Then, the sound of a voice thought lost forever.

“It’s okay, Danny. It’s — “ Alex faltered, the practiced words vanishing in a whirl of emotions kept at bay for far too long.

“This is not a lie.”

Stated matter of fact. Alex watched Danny, afraid to frighten him, fighting his own fear.

Danny’s hand covered his own mouth, the scream stifled. He cried when he took a step forward, lifting his hands to touch, to feel.

Reality.

Their bodies not a dream. Real.

Alex held still, tears flowing freely. And Danny caressed, let his fingers brush over wellknown cheekbones, full lips parting under the slight pressure. Hesitating, seeking permission, Danny locked eyes with Alex. A small nod.

“Welcome home,” Danny said, leaning in for the kiss. The first of many to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for moderating and organising this drabble fest, [BoredPsychopath_JC](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredPsychopath_JC/pseuds/BoredPsychopath_JC) and [versions91](http://archiveofourown.org/users/versions91/works) aka monologues91 on tumblr. It has been a great pleasure!


	5. Rudolph the red nosed reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is missing one sock.

Danny came trotting into the living room, holding a bunch of stray socks in his hand, having only one of his reindeer socks on his foot.

“Alex, have you seen the other one of these red nos—“

Alex’s reaction stopped Danny, dumbstruck. Alex’s eyes were locked with Danny’s socked foot. He was blushing fervently. When Danny didn’t move further, Alex made a small sound and looked up at him, totally lost. Danny couldn’t help the rather wicked thoughts this sight formed in his mind.

“Is it the missing sock or this particular —“

“Red nosed reindeer,” Alex whispered, licking his lips.

Danny ventured slowly closer and Alex’s breath was hitching. Despite having lived together for almost a year, Alex seldom initiated an embrace or a kiss. Showing emotions, let alone act on them had successfully been beaten out of him during his upbringing. Provoking this kind of strong response from Alex always felt like a small victory to Danny. Fighting back the hurt caused by years of tough training and fierce discipline when he made Alex open up, pulling down yet another wall between Alex and the world.

Danny’s first touch was gentle, tentative, instinctively knowing that Alex was overwhelmed by the force of his own feelings. As always the physical contact pushed Alex out of the limbo. He pulled Danny close, fingers caressing, searching, trying to convey the love they felt for each other.

They ended up in a tangle of limbs and clothing on the floor, moving in unison and reaching climax within moments of the other.

They stayed in a tight embrace, enjoying the afterglow.

Later, no matter where Danny looked, the other sock seemed to be gone for good.

Later, Alex would make sure to keep the single sock hidden well away.


	6. Not a fairy tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death!
> 
> I am sorry.

It was Christmas Eve and Danny was trying to drink himself into oblivion. It was his first Christmas without Scottie; it could have been his first Christmas with Alex. Danny took another swig from the bottle of cheap vodka, bought when he had been gently lead out of the last club too drunk to be allowed to stay. It had started to snow and the wind was bitterly cold when he trudged over the bridge, the large building on the other side looming heinously over the river. When Danny reached the very spot of their first meeting, he covered in the narrow corner, seeking shelter against the wind. Another swallow brought an eerie kind of warmth with it and Danny felt the world around him transform. A living room, warm and welcoming with a small, beautiful Christmas tree in the middle. Small gifts lay under it and the table nearby was laid out for three people. Danny blinked and the image disappeared, leaving him cold and shaking in the dreadful winter storm. He took another deep drink from the bottle and the room returned. Now, the door opened and Scottie entered with a kind smile on his face, winking at Danny while he prepared the table. Again, the image disappeared and desperately, Danny emptied the bottle in one large gulp. The room was back and this time, Alex stood in the doorway, uncertain about his welcome. Scottie beckoned him inside, indicating the chair next to where Danny would be sitting. Danny walked towards the two of them, embracing Scottie for a hug and then he turned to Alex, holding him close and their lips met in a deep kiss.

Two days later, a jogger found the body of a young man on Lambeth Bridge frozen to death during the snowstorm.


End file.
